Destiny Bond
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: No Romances here. Carrot has starting to have terrible nightmares, which are slowly yet surely eating away at his sanity. Can the other Sorcerer Hunters discover what the dream are and who is behind them, before Carrot goes completely mad. Please R
1. part one

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me. It has never belonged to me, and will never belong to me. So there, you can't sue me, Nah, Nyah, Nah.

Warning; Carrot's POV of Spell Wars, so if you haven't seen it this is a spoiler of it.

Destiny Bond

Part one

It begins during Spell Wars after the episode Sleepless as Carrot Glace thrashes wildly in the arms of Gateau Mocha, one of his best friends. The young man's eyes were glazed over with fear as his brother, Marron, and his two other companions Tira and Chocolate Misu watches on in horror. Never in all their years together had they known the man to act like this, and if Carrot didn't snap out of it soon they had no idea what they going to do about it.

"Brother," Marron spoke out against the quiet of the cabin," you need to wake up." He then approaches Carrot very slowly as the boy continues to struggle in the older man's grip. "Brother can you hear me," Marron asks as he reaches out his hand and touches Carrot on the forehead. Almost instantly the struggles stop and the fear drains from his eyes as he began to focus on the soft touch of the hand, which he knew could only belong to his brother. Slowly yet surely Carrot begins to breaks free of his trance to see his friends and family looking at him with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Darling?" Chocolate's voice questions him as she and her sister whom was shielding their naked flesh with only a thin sheet watches from a distant. And then almost as if to answer the question that she wanted so much to ask Carrot mummers," Goodmorning." 

This responds shocks everyone as the boy simply yawns and then with a look of complete bewilderment asks," Gateau, what are you doing?" The bulky man simply releases him as Carrot then begins to stretch out his arms.

"Brother, you don't remember anything that just happen," Marron asks him as the tension in the air begins to lessen.

"Remember what?" Carrots replies confirming everyone's suspicion as he simply gets up from the ground and walks over to the wall to get his sword. He had deposited it there last night before going to bed, and to be honesty it was probably the only dry thing he had since he wasn't able to dry his clothing, because of Tira and Chocolate being in the cabin in the nude. The whole incident with the bridge suddenly breaking and their little trip over a waterfall would had left any other man in a bad disposition, but not Carrot Glace. He just took it as another mishaps on his part.

"S-So when did you guys get here?" Tira replies in her shy stratchy voice. When she had gone to bed last night there had been only her, her sister, and Carrot, but when she awoke to Carrot's blood curdling scream she had found Marron and Gateau standing in the doorway.

"We arrived just a few minutes ago before Carrot went into his fit," Gateau spoke without an ounce of remorse as Carrot turns and looks at the huge man.

"What fit?" Carrot asks him as he sat down beside his brother who steps in to answer the question. 

"When we found you in this cabin, both Tira and Chocolate were resting in your arms," Marron began as Carrot after hearing this began to look nervously at Tira and Gateau. He knew that once this story was over with that he had a very bad beaten in store for him. "Suddenly you shot straight up and began to scream as if someone had just thrown something in your face," Marron continues the story," and then you rose up to your full height." "Tira and Chocolate tried to help you calm down, but you just knocked them away, and continued to scream." "So, Gateau held you until you stop screaming."

"And that squirt is pretty much what happen," Gateau concluded as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Me first," Tira sneers as her sister chuckles in gee.

"Darling, if you wanted to hold me," Chocolate smirks," all you have to do was asks." She then hurls herself at Carrot losing the sheet that covered her and grabs unto his shirt as she begins to rub her body against his. Carrot of course begins to struggle to get away from her as Gateau looks away in disgust.

"Sister, Behave," Tira screamed as the mayhem began in the small cabin, while Marron simply seats on the ground and wonders.

Was it all just a nightmare… Marron thought to himself as he sat away from the chaos in the middle of the room. His brother seems to be perfectly Ok now, but still something about the way that dream had gripped him. This thought just seems to tug at his mind as if there was something he should have remembered about the way his brother had acted. …Or was it something much more… Marron never got the chance to continue this thought as Chocolate cries out in pain. She had strain her ankle yesterday after fallen over the waterfall, and it seems that she didn't remember it was strain until the moment she tried to chase the fleeing Carrot out the door.

"Its going to be a long day," Gateau signs as he walks out the door with Marron behind him as the two girls finally decided to get dress. 

Elsewhere in a mountain region, a dark man looks down upon the ten fallen men around him. A slight smirk stretches across his lips as the men begin to slowly vanish from their place on the earth one by one. "Today," he mummers to himself," is going to be a lovely day." 

(Author's note) So what do you think? Is it OK! I take flames, criticism, and any other comments about this story. If you want me to continue this, please review and tell me. Dratini, Dratini, Drat! Oh, now you want to comment. Anyway, Bye-for-now. (Dragon Trainer)

* * *


	2. part two

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me. It has never belonged to me, and will never belong to me. So there, you can't sue me, Nah, Nyah, Nah.

Part two

(Carrot's POV)

I ran out into the cool morning air as I heard a screech behind me, but I wasn't too worried about that sound. I already knew exactly who and what that was. It was Chocolate. She had probably totally forgotten about her leg when she had tried to chase me, and was now receiving a painful reminder of the strain.

"Damn," I mummer to myself as I sat down a few feet away by the river. I really hated it when she chased me, although I knew that nothing in this world could convince me to trade those moments for anything. Slowly as I sat there pieces of the dream I just had began to return to me as I thought about what had just occurred. A dark man had talked to me in my dream, but about what I couldn't remember. Suddenly I heard the crunching of leaves as someone approached me.

It would seem that Chocolate wasn't the only one to receive a painful reminder I thought to myself as I quickly hid myself in the foliage that surrounding the area. A few minutes later just as I had expected my brother and Gateau appeared in the area that I had just left, which could mean only one thing. The girls were dressing.

"Brother?" Marron called out the second he walked into the area. He of course wanted to ask me about my dream, but that was something that I didn't want to talk about right at the moment. So I didn't bother to respond, and just sat back and waited for Gateau to make his smart little comment.

"I don't know why you're so worry about him," Gateau smirked," he probably found some poor woman to chase."

"Out here?" My brother questioned him as Gateau for the first time really took a good look at the place. The area was completely surrounded by trees on three sides, and the river we had fell down was in front of us. There were no signs of a path that would have meant that someone comes here often, so that rules out the possibility that the female owner of the cabin had just come back. But with my current luck it was still very possible that some woman had wondered into the area and of course I had taken off after her, like in the case of lake. Lake was an enchanted body of water that had the ability to transform itself into a girl every hundred years to judge someone to see whether or not it should flood the valley below. Luckily, Lake didn't find me to be evil and actual chose not to kill me like the others that had came before me to be judged. She was definitely in a very out of the way place.

"Has that every stopped him before," Gateau asked as Marron seems to ignore him and began to look in my direction.

"Oh, man," I whispered to myself as Marron took a step toward me. 

"Brother, why are you hiding?" Marron asked me as he bent down to uncover my face in the foliage.

Years of being pursed by Chocolate has given me lots of good excuses for being find in plenty of the stupidest predicaments, so I answered him with a tremble in my voice," Is Chocolate with you?"

"No, brother she is dressing in the house," Marron assured me.

"Great," I then came out of the bushes. I already know actually what Marron was going to say next.

"Brother, we need to talk about that nightmare you had," he spoke in that same even tone voice he normally used, but yet I could easily pick out the command in his voice as well. This wasn't an option. He wanted me to tell him about that dream, and there was going to be no getting out of it.

"Yeah, let's hear about this big bad boogie monster that haunting you in your sleep," Gateau butted in teasing Carrot for his cowardly reaction a few minutes ago.

Marron again ignored him as he asked me again to tell HIM about the nightmare, so I told him exactly what I remembered about the incident, nothing. 

This made my brother a bit more suspicion about the incident, but he trusted me not to hold anything back so he didn't press me any further about it. Suddenly we heard a shout from the cabin as Tira told us that it was safe to come back in 

"Just great," I mummers as I thought about the type of reception Chocolate was about to give me upon my return. "How long are we going to be stuck here?" I asked out loud to anyone who would answer it.

"At least a week," Gateau frown at this. He wasn't too happy about the arrangements either, but he would have to get over it until Chocolate's leg healed.

"Just great," I mummers again as I reenter the cabin and the mayhem began again. 


	3. part three

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me. It has never belonged to me, and will never belong to me. So there, you can't sue me, Nah, Nyah, Nah.

Part three

(Carrot's POV)

One week later, Chocolate's leg has gotten better, and we will probably be moving out in the morning. As for myself well the dreams have gotten worse. 

I lay on the floor and carver this message into one of the floorboards in a sad attempt to stay awake. The girls were just a little bit away from me on one side, and my brother and Gateau on the other. They decided the day before that the best way to deal with my consent screaming and hellish nightmares is to put me in the middle between them so that I could always feel their presence. Of, course the girls had gotten to one side of me, while the boys the other, but I knew that that wouldn't stop it as I fought hard against sleep. Hours slowly yet surely slip by as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and before I could really stop myself I find myself drifting into sleep as the man appeared once more.

"Hello, Carrot Glace," he smiles as his dark eyes searches mines. "Are you ready for tonight's beaten."

"Please don't," I shrink back as he takes a step toward me with seven blue glowing orbs in his wake.

"I wouldn't have too if you just changed," he took another step toward me.

"I can't, I won't," I screamed at him as I recalled the images he gave me last time. It was about me in my beast form as I destroyed an entire town and when the other Sorcerer Hunters tried to stop me... I-I-I killed them. All of them, Tira, Chocolate, Gateau, and even my own brother, Marron, I knew that I couldn't allow for these images to become real, so I refused to change.

"Then you bring this upon yourself, Carrot," he smirks as one after the other the balls of energy strike me sending huge burst of pain all over the area that it hits. "I can make this so much worse, when we finally meet Carrot," he spoke calmly as I lay with my back against something hard and screams out in agony as another ball catches me in chest after the first one hit my shoulder. "Just give in to me."

"Do what you want to me," I hiss between breaths of pain. "I will never hurt my brother or betray my friends."

The dark man then withdrew his sword and smiled," you have no choice." He charged at me and I knew it was over as I look away and he plunges the sword into my chest. "Good-bye, Carrot!"

"NOOOOOO!" I scream as I kick and struggle in Gateau's arms, a position I'm beginning to get very use to by now. My pulse was still racing from the dream, but I could now see that I was safe inside the cabin.

"Carrot, Darling," the two Misu sisters replied together.

"Brother, it's alright now," Marron spoke to me as Gateau realizing that I was over my delusion let me go.

"Good-morning," I quickly tried to change the subjected before it even got started.

It didn't work as Marron asked my for the twenty time this week about the dream.

"What dream?" I replied trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"The dream that been waking everybody up for the last seven nights," Gateau replies with a bit of a growl in his voice. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Please, Darling, try to remember," Chocolate pleaded with me.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Tira said trying to encourage me.

I guess it was just the sleeplessness talking or maybe it was just the huge adrenaline rush because I snapped at them. " Listen, I don't remember a Damn thing so leave me alone," I shouted as I got up and stormed my way toward the cabin's single door. Leaving in my wake, a very stun Tira and Chocolate. It was very rare that I ever gather up the courage to curse them to their face and it was an attitude change that my brother noted as I walked away.

"I guess this thing is starting to get to him?" Tira replied as I slam the door behind me.

Once outside, "Why did I do that?" I wonder to myself as I sit down in the grass alone. Lately, my temper towards the others especially those two have gotten shorter and shorter, and I wonder if the dreams were behind it.

"Oh well, a night outside might be enough to cool my head and maybe just maybe let me sleep without the plague of dreams." "So I found a clear patch of grass and lay down in it, and just when I had nearly drift off to sleep again. I hear the soft shuffling of feet, which means that Marron has probably decided to come and talk to me.

"Brother!" I hear his voice and almost immediately the anger rises in me.

"I don't want to hear your lecture, Marron," I turn my back to him.

"Those dreams of yours are getting worse," he spoke softly to me. 

I immediately knew that he had seen my carvings in the floorboard and this only made me angrier. "So what if they are, what are you going to do about them?"

"Nothing unless you tell me what they are about?" he asked me in a calm steady tone.

"Then Good-night, Brother," I manage to spit out the last word. He then turns away and I listen for the sound of his receding footsteps as he left. Something that I wasn't rewarded with for a few minutes, but finally he justs gave up when I didn't try to stop him. 

"Brother, if you care to," Marron's voice broke with the emotion of deep pain as he stopped a few feet away," you can tell me about your dreams when you are ready." "Goodnight, brother."

What he said would've normally had made my heart break, but for some strange reason all that it made me today was very anger. "What is wrong with me?" I thought. A few minutes later, I was once again sound asleep as the dream appeared once more and the man laughed at me as his proceed to beating me into a pulp. And this time there was no Tira, Chocolate, Marron, or Gateau to snap me out of it. 


	4. part four

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters doesn't belong to me 

Part four

--Carrot's POV--

A few days later after the events with the cabin, Big Mama called us to the church. It seem so weird that she didn't just blink us there, and the others thought the same, but unlike me refused to say it outloud. Instead, Tira told me to shut up and then simply replied that it's not our place to reason why. I was feeling a little like myself today, so I followed it up by whining about the walk. The rest of the team simply ignored me, and so we left. 

Just like a bunch of good little soldiers. . 

I suddenly pause at such a thought as Tira and Chocolate passed me with a glance of curiosity and Marron and Gateau stop a few steps behind me. 

"What is wrong, Darling," Chocolate asks as she watches me. I of course shrug it off as nothing, and we continue on our way. 

Two hours later, we arrive in a strange town where the people were dressed weirdly. Almost as if on cue, Chocolate jumps on me and proclaims her undying love and availability to me. I of course scream like a wimp and shouts that kissing her would be like kissing my sister. This statement and my moving backwards soon allow me to escape her and the others to do some investigating of my own. From the people and a couple of old men, I found out about the rules and the sorcerer behind it all. She was a beautifully young teenager, but for once, I didn't care. I really didn't want to chase her or even make a pass at her, but when my friends arrived with my brother in toll I decide that it would be better if I just keep up the act like I always do.

I did my best to convince them to go after this Magic Margo, but of course they figured out my ploy. So when they refused to follow or help me, I simply stated that I would go alone. That statement didn't tide over well with the others as they followed me into an alley, and then proceed to change my mind. Gateau held me by the collar of my shirt, choking off my air, while my brother Marron and Tira talked to me about things that was common knowledge. Like the fact that Magic Margo was none of my problem, and that Big Mommy was my boss. Things that I was already well aware of, but then Marron hit the one weak point in my armor as Gateau throws me to the ground on my butt. He asked what was wrong, he asked about the bad dreams, and about the mood swings, and for a couples of minutes my mood darken as I remember.

I remembered the pain and anguish I felt in my dreams from being so helpless to stop myself and I allowed a little of the truth to come out as I replied that I was tired of acting. "That maybe I didn't want to be a sorcerer hunter anymore." But as I heard Chocolate reply Darling and Tira asks me about what they might have done, I realized what I was saying and once more fell into the act. I told them that it was a problem with them, and that it was the fact that I could never use my powers, and of course they begin to buy it hook, line, and sinker. As one group they decide to cover for my absence to Big Mommy, and left me to do as I pleased. 

As they begin to leave, the spirit of the old me rose once more and I of course giggled with glee at the thought of finally being free to chase Magic Margo. So, I began my operations as I climbed onto the roof of the castle and attached a rope to the pole and then started to run down the roof from there. My plan was to just swing through the open window, and proclaim my undying love to her, but some stupid jerk chose that moment to close the window. I of course was already on my way towards it and simply smashed into it. Glass shattered everywhere as I rolled to the spot in front of her, and she demanded that I be thrown out. Upon hearing this I quickly picked myself up before some of her goons could do it and introduce myself to her. She definitely was not impress by what I had to say and didn't welcome my visit.

Her first goon, Tuxedo, signals to the other goons to beat the crap out of me and tie me up. I knew then that it was only a matter of time, before the others came and rescued me (Marron and me has a sort of magic link, which means that one can feel the other's pain). Which true to my words happen, as Tira and Chocolate stop the beating I was going to received, because Magic Margo couldn't remember how to use her magic. They then used their powers to intimidate the girl, whom soon afterwards made the mistake of remembering and hitting me with the beam, transforming me.

This was the first time that I actually felt fear as the transformation took me. Was I going to go crazy and destroy the others? Would I become the beast of destruction? No, it was as it had always been. I controlled my powers and Tira and Chocolate convinced the girl to change her ways, and also like always, I got whip in the end. Things ended peacefully or almost peacefully as I later on made a move on Margo that got me hit in the face. 

Maybe things weren't so bad I thought as Margo went off with her father and me and the others move on. Maybe these dreams were nothing more than just that, Dreams. Maybe they had nothing to do with my destiny, but if not, who was that man that I saw in my dreams and why does he always appear in them. 

Marron then broke my chain of thought as he interrupted me to ask what was bothering me. I of course told him nothing, but Marron like the others didn't believe me as we grew closer and closer to the church.


	5. part five

Part five

Carrot's POV

It took us a while, but we finally arrived at the great church. This was our base of operations, and as far as I knew this was the home of, Big Mama, our boss. As we approached the great doors, the others and me started to get nervous. Why were we here? Were we in trouble? Are we going to get fired? These thoughts ran wild through our minds, and could be seen on the faces of everyone. 

"So what do you think?" Chocolate asked out loud. "What do you think that Big Mama has summoned us for?"

Before anyone else could answer, I yelled out," Maybe to give us all a big raise!" 

A scowl crossed Gateau's face as he looked at me and then replied," A raise, hmm, more likely the axe, but a raise." "No way!" "What do you think Marron?"

Marron never answered as we entered the church and walked down the aisle towards Big Mommy. As always she sat in her throne room, with a smile upon her lips as we drew closer to her. 

"Welcome, my Sorcerer Hunter," she greeted us. "I know that this has been a long journey, so would you like to have dinner now."

"Oh yeah," I shouted and was about to head for the kitchen when Marron stopped me. 

"Big Mama, surely you haven't call us here just to have dinner?" Marron asked her. 

"Why, Marron, you and the others have such dangerous jobs," She spoke softly," sometimes I just want to see you, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Marron replied. "Mama one more thing?" "What of your Haz Knights?" "I was hoping to see them and thank them for their assistance."

"They have gone on a secret mission, but I will give them your regards when they return."

"Thank you," Marron replied and we all started to file out of the room.

"Carrot," Big Mama called out as we reached the door. Everyone turned around to face her. "Thank you for all that you have done." 

My eyes went wide for a moment, but I quickly covered it up with a simple shrug as Chocolate stared at her for a moment longer and then followed us. Something wasn't right this thought came and went so quickly that I barely even registered it as I saw the big spread of food and started to eat. The times were rare and few when we had the chance to eat as much as what was place before us, and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. 

It was hours later, after I had completely devoured all the food before me that I noticed that I was alone at the table. It was few and rare when they willing left me on my own, but I guessed that since we were at the church they saw nothing wrong with this. Besides, I could use a little peace and quiet. I then yawned as I prepared to go to my room for a nap. It was then that a very frantic Tira and Chocolate appeared from the main room. They looked like they had gone through quite a bit with Big Mama, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. 

Suddenly like a pair of wild tigers they jumped on me, shouting and commanding me to go and talk to Big Mama. "I'm tired," I whined as an answered to their threats and they began to threat me even more as Chocolate threaten to put on her hat, while Tira's glasses shone with an unholy light.

"Fine, Fine," I quickly yelp. "I'm going, I'm going," I then quickly rushed into the main room. Big Mama was there, and we were now completely alone together. "Big Mama are you going to fire me?" I asked her after few minutes of silences.

"No," she responded.

"Good then I'm going to bed," I yawn and started to leave when I hear her call out to me.

"Carrot," she called," come here for a moment."

Huh I thought to myself, but like an obedient child I came to her.

"Why don't you rest here?" she asks me with her arms out stretched. If it had been any other girl other than Big Mama, like Dota, I would had rushed into her arms and rested my head on her breast gladly, but it wasn't. This was Big Mama, and so I choose to lay my head on her lap.

"Is this okay?" Big Mama asks me.

"Uh-huh," I snuggled deeply into her lap. 

"Good," she replied as I felt her lay her hand on my head lightly. She then started to stroke my head," Carrot, what kind of dream would you like?"

"Huh?" I replied without lift my head.

"I will give you any dream you want as you go to sleep." She spoke softly.

That bad feeling came to me again. This is Big Mama I told myself. She would never hurt me. I-I-I trusts her. I then took a deep breath. "Any dream I want?"

"Yes, any dream you want." She said as she stroked my hair some more.

"Then," I shouted as I rose from underneath her gentle hands," I want a dream about women!"

She looked me in the eye, and I could see the small twinkle of laughter in them. "Okay, a dream of women then."

I started to lay my head down again on her lap. As she started to stroke it again, I thought about that feeling. If it was right, and Big Mama was going to end my life…

"No, wait," I rose again from underneath her hand. "I want a dream just like my life."

"Huh?" I heard her exclaim.

"You see it's hard to wake up from a good dream, so I want a dream about my life." "I want a dream with you, Marron, Tira, Chocolate, everyone." "Besides I would miss everyone if they wasn't there, so I want a dream just as perfect as my life." I then laid my head back on her lap.

"A dream about your life it is then."

I then laid my head back on her lap and allowed my eyes to close as the images of Marron, Tira, Chocolate, Gateau, and appeared in my head. I couldn't help but smile. If my life was going to end, I've always hoped it would end this way, with them being the last thing I see.

"Carrot!" my thoughts were broken when a now young Chocolate called out to me.

"Huh? I thought and then looked down at myself. I was now age 10, and I guessed that Chocolate was 10 while the small girl beside her, Tira, was 8.

"Brother, we playing hide and seek." Marron called to me as he took off running. Gateau had his back turned to the tree, and was slowly counting.

I just smiled as Tira and Chocolate took off to hide. This dream was occurring during much happier times of innocents when Tira and Chocolate had moved in with my family and Gateau the boy down the street often came over to play. 

"65!" Gateau called out loudly.

Oops, I better go and hide I thought to myself as I heard the number he called out. I then took off into the woods behind my house. I ran a long time after that looking for a great place to hide, but everywhere I went either was too small or was too obvious for me to stay there. It wasn't too long after that before I got lost in the woods, and stumbled upon a small pond in the woods. It was here that I saw it in the water…Big Mama. She was crying as she held my sleeping reflection in her arms.

"Big Mama, " I reached out and touched her form in the water, causing my image to wake up and do the same," don't cry." Her eyes flew open widely as a voice began to scream," We're the same." With those words she dropped to her knees.

"BIG MAMA," Chocolate shouted as she barged into the room with my brother, her sister, Gateau, and Dota with her. Fear crossed her features as she turned to face them. It was then that Dota got a good look at the child in her arms, and began to shriek out various questions.

The room than shook violently and my world of childish innocents evaporated into the night as I awoke to find myself lying on the floor. Confused and afraid like a little child, I watched as tears ran down her face. "Big Mama," I spoke softly," why are you crying?" 


	6. Part six

****

Part six

---Carrot's POV---

After that moment in time, everything changed for us as our trust in Big Mama was shattered along with the images of ourselves. From her, we found out that Marron, Gateau, Tira, and Chocolate were the four pure gods, while I…

…Am the God of Destruction.

During a time long ago, before the birth of our present world, the God of Destruction set his sights on destroying this world. He almost succeeds too, but the four pure gods rose up to face him. It was this struggle between them that created the continents, and was mainly responsible for the birth of this New World. Of course, in stopping me I was killed, but it seems that me and the four pure gods were reborn afterwards, in the forms that is now us.

"That still don't explain why you want to kill my brother." Marron replied after her explanation of our true selves. I could see it in his eyes and in his stance that he knew what was going on around here, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted Big Mama to tell him that he was wrong, that it was just a nightmare. He wanted things to go back to the way things were, before the discovery.

"I-I had no choice," Big Mama replied, her voice barely a whisper as she dropped her eyes to them. "If I don't kill Carrot, you and the others will have too sooner or later." "Zaha, a dark man, who use to be the leader of my Haz Knights will reawaken the God of Destruction within Carrot, and then all that occurred before will happen again." "Like the first time, only the pure gods will be able to stop it, which can only lead to Carrot's demise." "Don't you see, I wanted to stop your pain before it had a chance to come about." "I would rather you hate me than have to go through something as painful as that." "That was why I had to kill Carrot."

"Damn you!" "B-B-Big Mama, how can this Zaha do this?" "How can he reawaken the Destruction God within Carrot," Tira yelled at her. 

"Carrot," Big Mama looked at me," has you, have you been having nightmares lately?"

Everything went quiet then as I just stood there; I had gone into shock over everything that I was hearing. 

"Yes, Darling has been having nightmares, but what does that have to do with this Zaha guy?" Chocolate spoke for me.

"Then we are almost too late to stop him," Big Mama turned her back on us as she went to her seat. "Those dreams were Zaha's way of getting Carrot ready, so when the two meet and Carrot transform again into his other form…"

"…Then the god of Destruction will be freed," Gateau finished for her. "Damn it, can't we just keep the two away from each other!"

"No," Big Mama sat down upon her throne," Zaha will met with Carrot, even the strength of my Haz Knights can not stop him from doing that." "For they have already tried and failed."

"Then what do you want us to do," Chocolate yelled out in rage. "Just hand Carrot over to Zaha, or…"

She never got the chance to finish that last sentence as the shock wore off, and for the first time since this had started I spoke for myself. "You were going to do what!" I exclaim to everyone's surprise.

"Big Mama you-you're won't seriously going to?" I looked at her with hope that she would correct me, but I only received silences from her," You was serious." "You were going to kill me, weren't you." I took this moment to stare deeply into her eyes for any sign of remorse. I found none. "Humph, this is just great, you could have just fired me you know." I then lowered my head so that my hair covered my face and walked towards the door. I was now alone in this world, for the ones that I have trusted the most had betrayed me. 

"Darling," Chocolate whimpered as I walked between her and Tira on my way to the door.

Tira then turned to face Big Mama a hateful glint ran down her glasses. "Well, isn't anyone going to say anything!" She yelled at the others. 

"There is nothing left to say," Marron replied. 

"Oh yes, there is, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for Big Mama's old buddy," Chocolate replied in anger.

"Well then," Gateau spoke up next," let's go solve the real problem." He then smashed his fist into his open palm and then turned and started to walk towards the door ahead of me. The others than followed his example and did the same as I stood in the middle of the walkway watching speechlessly. 

I should have known better than that I mentally scolded myself during the good and the bad times, my friends and my brother have never abandon me. "Wait, you can't leave without me," I halted them as they turned to face me. "This could very well be our last battle together, am I right?" They all knew what I was referring to then as I looked deeply into each of their eyes. I then took my place beside them.

"NO!" Big Mama yelled as we reached the doorway," you can't go, Carrot."

"Big Mama," I spoke to her without turning around. "You know I have to." With these few words from me, she stood down and we exited the church to face whatever destiny we had in store, together.

It was strange as we left the church, I felt as if a part of myself was being left behind as well. All the years of childish fun and stupid antics were gone to me. We are…no I was going to face my biggest test, and everything depended on how well I did. I was lost in my own world then, when Chocolate exclaimed," what -the?"

There above us, above the church, no, no above all the towns surrounding the church floated a huge landmass.

"I believe that Zaha has decided to bring the fight to us, brother," Marron said as both of the girls looked at him.

"Come on, let's get him, sister," Chocolate smirked as she transformed and then Tira after her.

"Remember your promise to me," Tira looked at her older sister seriously," if anything happens to me please take care of Carrot for me."

"Hopefully we'll both be around to do that after this is over," Chocolate smiled.

I had known that he was coming for me, but I didn't expect for it to be so soon. I thought as I looked up. It was slowly floating downwards, but it was still way too high for us to reach, maybe we still have a little more time before the battle. Suddenly as if to respond to my thoughts the area that we were stand on began to crumble and a few pieces of ground ahead of us floated upwards.

"I guess he is expecting us," Chocolate winked at her younger sister. Then they both jumped on top of two of the bigger pieces of land that was floating upwards. I started to worry then about us getting separated in this fight, but then the ground beneath Gateau, Marron, and myself broke catching me by surprise and making me forgot about such a foolish worry. Soon we had arrived at Zaha's battlefield, where we all had to jump off the rocks unto the ground. Of course, I would be to last to jump off, and was behind everyone when he appeared. Everyone was facing away from me then, but with a quick turn from my brother I found them staring at me.

"Huh?" I spoke out loud and turned to see if something was behind me. It was then that I saw Zaha standing upon a huge broken down building. It was just one of many in this dark, dead place. 

"Hmm, just as I had guessed," Tira replied upon first glance of the man," I knew he would be dressed in black."

"Appropriate for a funeral," Chocolate continued the sentence for her sister," his that is."

"Don't you ever wonder?" Zaha replied.

"Huh, what is he talking about?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Don't you ever wonder how this world was destroyed?" Zaha asked and received only blank faces in return. "Children always believe any lie their mother tell them." "Don't you every wonder about what cause the destruction of this world?" he asked again, but this time his question got a reply as Marron unleashed his firebird spell, which Zaha easily deflect without moving his hands. In that moment, when his mind was occupied with the spell Gateau lunged himself at him, only to have his fist caught in Zaha's hand with himself floating off the ground. Then without another move, Zaha blasted Gateau away, while Tira and Chocolate moved in for the kill and was also knocked away without any force.

"Tira, Chocolate!" I yelled as the two hit the ground. This cry was short lived as Zaha suddenly appeared before me.

"I have waited for this moment for such a long time," he smiled down at me. He raised his hand as if to touch me, which did Tira and Chocolate quickly halt as their whips wrapped around him tightly. 

"Gateau get him!" Chocolate yelled and Gateau came down and swept me away, then once I was safe beside my brother. Chocolate ordered Marron to attack next, which he complied with one of his most powerful magic attacks as they jumped away at the last second. The move hit Zaha died on, and an explosion consumed him.

"Yeah we got him," I yelled, but Gateau only turned to Marron and asked what he thinks.

Marron shook his head, and I found myself looking outwards into the smoke as the dark form of our enemy appeared.

"DAMMMMMMN," I replied when I saw him come forth unharmed. It was then that I began to seriously doubt our chances for defeating him, and a part of me wanted to surrender to him then in exchange for my friends' and brother's safety. If Big Mama was right, then I was bonded by destiny to die, and it made no sense for them to go down with me.

(Author note) Yeah, I know this part kind of sucked, but I promise to do a little better on the next one. Bye-for-now, and thank you, everyone whom read and review this story. 


	7. Part seven

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I don't own Sorcerer Hunter, but I really wish I did. I would be rich. Haaaaaa! "Dratini, Drat." I don't need any medication. "Drat, Dratini, Drat." Shut-up! Anyway, these characters aren't mine. "Drattttttt!" (Hyperbeams me) Bye--cough---for---cough, cough--now. 

Part seven

(Carrot's POV)

"That was one of my most powerful spell cast," Marron replied as we all looked at him," and he not even scratched."

NO I thought to myself as Zaha just stood there watching us. "I see your skills have improved," he replied causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about," I spoke for everyone. "Why the hell are doing this to us?"

"Humph, if you would just allow yourselves to remember you would know why I'm doing this," he spoke solemnly. "Don't you see?" "The magic she has place over you is very strong?"

"What do you mean?" Marron replied.

"That damn woman has put a seal on your memories." Zaha closed his eyes for a moment as his words slowly began to sink into my mind. "But seals can be lift and minds can remember." He spoke again as his eyes reopens and dark blue orbs surrounded us. "We were all together once." "For you see, I was once a father to you all," Zaha finished what he was saying as the orbs turn to flames and burned high and bright in my vision. The flames were shutting out the world around me and taking me to another place, another time.

Slowly the flames died down, and I find myself in a familiar bed completely covered in a sheet. 

Where am I I thought as peered from between the sheets at the darkness that surround me. It was strange, but an uneasy feeling swept over me as I looked out. 

"Why is the room, so dark," I heard myself say in a small voice, which scared and surprised me, since I had made no effort to talk. Then slowly, a feeling of fear began to consume me. What is going on? I try to speak, but it comes out as nothing more than a thought. Now, I really started to get nervous, and this feeling begins to mix in with the unknown fear to make it worst.

Marron another thought collides with my own as my body moves on its own to reach for some familiar object on the bedpost. It was then as my hand reaches out to touch it that I see the smallness of its size, and the fragile look of it. That was my hand, no disputing that, but it was from a time of many years ago. I slowly and carefully pluck the small sword case from its hooks on the bed and brought it to myself. 

I'm on my way, Marron the thought flashed across my mind as I sensed a sort of danger to my brother. It was strange, I never remembered having a power such as this, but yet, it was also familiar. My body then crawled out of bed, fully dressed, and quietly went to the door. I then opened the doorway just enough to get through, and slipped out into the hall. It was dark here too, but this was as it should be. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did as I moved silently to the room next to mine.

Something's wrong this thought appeared to me as I looked at the cracked door. I didn't even try to figure it out this time, I knew it had come from a time long ago and let it be as that. I then drew my sword from its case and approached pushed the door open a bit to see inside. What I saw, would have normally made me run away in fear, but this younger me had seen magic of this type before and wasn't afraid as the blue fire spread throughout the room. 

"IS it here?" a familiar voice proclaimed as my younger self began to relax. It totally trusted the voice, but I couldn't understand why. Is that our father? I thought outloud as I felt a sense of security spread over me, and my hand threw the door open completely. It was then that my I felt a sense of danger for my brother as I froze in the doorway. The man that I trusted had Gateau in a chokehold in the air, and was totally unaware of my entrance. Then with a sign, he threw the boy back on the bed. 

"No, its not here," he sneered at the boys prone form as Gateau started to snore. My younger form was confused, but I recognized it as a sleep spell. "He won't even gain any magic powers." The man murmured to himself and then turned from his bed to the one beside it, the one with my brother in it. The blue fire then began to surround him as he grabbed my brother and held him in the similar manner he had held Gateau before him. Suddenly it expanded across the room, and the dark man once more asked," Is it here?"

What is he doing? I screamed inside my head as I willed myself to move, but nothing happen. My younger self was frozen in place in confusion, the feeling of danger for my brother was strong, but the person in front of me was someone he trusted.

"Not here either," he then threw my brother down," but you have the potential of magic." "This I must seal," and with those words he whipped out his sword and brought it high into the air. The confusion was wiped away as my younger self chose that moment to act. 

I held my sword now glowing with a deep blue out in front of me, and my mouth began to move on its own. "Sea and water, air and wind, one whom wishes to do us harm, let harm be done to him." With these words, the man suddenly cried out in pain as the blue glow from my sword vanished from it and reappeared around him. 

I could do magic I shouted mentally. I never remembered such powers before, but now that my memory of such a thing was restored I began to feel empty inside without it.

"Errrrr," the man shouted and the blue aura around him dispersed and my younger self took that time to attack him. Sword sweeping low and then quickly being raised, just like I was taught. Taught? I thought about the feeling I had felt as my younger self tried to remember the technique. Who taught me? Clang! I felt pain in my arms as the man brought up his own sword and deflected the attack.

"I see you have already developed your power." the man spoke as I got a good look at him for the first time. 

Zaha I thought as I my younger self asked him what he was doing here.

"I have just come for my children," he smirk and then blasted me backwards with just a blink of his eyes. I hit the far wall outside the door hard. My body sunk downward onto the floor after the initiative hit.

"Why," I spoke as I mentally encouraged my younger self to get up. "Why?" I scream as I slowly got to my feet. 

Zaha just smirk as he raised his hand above my head and I flew from the ground into his hand's grasps. He then closed it around my neck, and I was in the death grip that my brother had been in.

"I guess then it must be you," he smiled as the blue fire began to fill the hallway. "You are the last of my children that I have to check."

An intense pain and fear began to fill me as my younger self started to scream. I now knew the mercy he had shown the others by making them sleep through it, but my younger self endured it, and even began to cast a spell during it. I could understand what it was as he said the words between screams of pain.

"Damn," Zaha yelled as the flames die down and he release me and I dropped to the ground. "No, all that time, I spent searching and none of you hold it within." Anger could clearly be seen on his face as reached for his sword. 

"Father," a young voice yelled, causing Zaha to look away, while my younger self got away. "Father what are you doing to Carrot?" It was Tira and Chocolate as little girls. Why are they here? I thought to myself as I watched them. Tira was still in that long red gown that she normally wears and was currently hugging a teddy bear. Chocolate the older of the two was in a long nightgown with a picture of a carrot on it. Neither seem frighten of the man, just confused about what he was doing.

"Tira, Chocolate," I screamed," get away from Zaha, he's not the nice man he use to be."

"Carrot, what are you talking about?" Gateau shouted as he walked from behind Zaha and continued towards the girls. "You know Zaha is the father to all fatherless children in this village." "He would never do anything to hurt us."

"Brother," Marron said lowly as he too walked into the hall. I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Tell them Zaha," my younger self turn to him and smirk. I now understood what spell he had used.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" he begins to laugh. "I now know that I couldn't be mistaken." "What I seek must rest inside of one of you, and I will not rest until I find it," Zaha smirked as he begins to power up a spell.

"Oh shit," Gateau exclaim. None of them seemed to be strangers to magic I exclaimed as Gateau took off down the hall and grabbed the two sisters' hands and dragged them behind him. It would seem that the two had frozen in shock at what was happening.

Meanwhile, I got up and rushed over to my brother. Grabbing his hand, I followed Gateau's example and rushed out of the house with my brother almost being dragged behind me.

KA-BOOOOOOM!

"Mommy, Daddy," Marron cried the minute the house went up in flames. 

"Why, Why," I whispered to myself as I held Marron to me. I had the power to save them I thought as blinding sadness filled me. There was no doubt in my mind, as I looked through my younger self at the burning house, they had been under the sleep spell when the house burst into flames.

"We need to go to my house now," Gateau replied sheepishly. Tears were rolling down his face as well, "You parents wouldn't want you to just stand here and cry."

I just nodded my head as I moved Marron and myself. Gateau must have been the boy next door I spoke to myself. I didn't want to think about my parents' death and more. Tira and Chocolate whom was standing nearby was also crying their hearts out. I think I'm starting to remember a little now, Tira and Chocolate were adopted and… Nooooo, everyone run! 

Suddenly as if on cue, Tira screamed as a figured appeared in the flames. My head snapped around instantly and there in the mist of the flames walked Zaha. I wanted to run then to hide as the fear torn at me, and I began to back up, with Marron still in my arms.

"That's not possible," Gateau replied as he back away with me, and together we backed all the way to the girls whom didn't move a bit. I then protectively swung Marron behind myself as Zaha walked right up to us. We were all too scared to move, but somehow this intense will to protect the others made me jump out in front and hold my arms out as if me just being there would protect them from him.

"You're powers are too undeveloped now, maybe, the power that I seek is also too undeveloped to be found." He then smiled," maybe later than, but for now." He raised his sword high, above me. Instinctually, I started to try my best to push the others back, to protect them from the strike if nothing else.

Why? The thought ripped through me like a heart attack. An intense fear, much more powerful than the last hit me. Why, we did nothing wrong? He then brought down the sword sealing my magic forever as I screamed in pain at the strike, and I willed myself to change. Everything went black as I heard my own normal age voice screaming, the fear from my past now grip my heart completely, and the Destruction God within me used this fear to slowly awaken.

Suddenly, I felt my brother inside of me. He was telling me that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. It was funny, when we were young it was me whom would tell him that. The fear than began to subside and I felt my brother wrap his arms around the demon within for an instant, calming it and then disappear. The spell on me was broken as I awoke back in the real world with my brother holding me.

"Brother," he said and then dropped from his hold, and I found myself catching him before he hit the ground. "My- My- My Brother," he smiled weakly and then went limp in my arms. 

"Marron?" I said as I brought his limp body to my face. It was barely there, but I could hear a heartbeat.

"What a humiliating way for a god to die," Zaha smirked as the others looked at him. Suddenly a huge pointed column came from the earth right underneath Marron, knocking me back and spearing my brother through the middle. Shock filled my expression as I looked at my brother high in the air, with his limbs spread downwards.

"Marron," I whimpered as his fingers first and then the rest of him turned to stone. "MARRRRRRRRON," I screamed as I hit it. He had sacrificed his life to keep me from changing, to keep me from dying.

"No," Chocolate said softly trembling where she stood, while Tira just looked on with tears in her eyes. Gateau stood beside them speechless, rage and sadness could be seen clearly on his face. I then took my blurred teary vision from my brother and looked at Zaha," YOU BASTARD," I took a step towards him with my hand on my sword's hilt. "I'll Kill You For This!" 

(Author note) Wow, its amazing what you can do with a bit of motivation. I'm now over my writer's block with this story and hope to have it finished by the end of month, maybe sooner. Thanks everyone who has reviewed my fanfic, especially Carrot's Princess 0. I'm glad you liked my fanfic enough to write four reviews for chapter five. Bye-for-now, and thanks again.


	8. part eight

(Author note) a friend of my just pointed out that a lot of people whom review this may not know that I'm keeping this storyline in close relation with the storyline of the video. In other words, major things that happen in this story like the side story with Magic Margo actually happen in the video, but not in Carrot's POV. So if you decide not to read this anymore I will understand, because this fanfic is sort of a spoiler to the video. And for those who had read this far, Sorry! This was my first attempt at this sort of thing, but that still is no excuse for what I did. I should have asked somebody. Bye-for-now. 

Part 8

I wanted to tear Zaha apart with my bare hands for Marron's death. He was my brother, the one I always tried to protect, and now he was dead. I had managed to save him from so many things, one of those things being him self, but in the end he still dies and I still fail. The least I could do now is follow him into death I thought, but Gateau stops me. Everyone knew I had no chance against him.

"That's what he wants you to do, you know," he said without looking at me. "He wants you to fight him. Besides, I want revenge for Marron too." "You may have lost a brother, but I lost something too you know."

"Gateau," I was totally shocked at his sincerity. Most of the time that he had chased after my brother it had seem like a big joke, or some perverted gestures, but now it seemed like he truly loved him. "Go get him." I give him my okay, and Gateau charges Zaha. I don't know what I was thinking then when I did that. Gateau had about as good a chance as me at winning this, but still I okay his going.

"HAAAAAA," Gateau yells as he struck with one fist, and Zaha's hand comes up to meet it. Hand and hand, Gateau smirks at Zaha and then uses his other hand to strike Zaha in the gut hard. A smile comes across his face at the shot, and for a moment it looks like Gateau had managed to cause some damage to this monster. Then Zaha looks up into Gateau face and smiles; right before he takes his other hand and crushes the one Gateau still got in his gut. Twisting it hard, everyone heard the audible snapping of his bones.

"Gateau," I scream as Zaha holds him up and smirks right before he sends him flying backwards with just a weak throw. It was like a terrible nightmare as Gateau flies backwards. He had totally no control of his flight as he slams into one of the bigger wrecked buildings, going through one of its walls and out the other. His flight suddenly ends when he hit a brick wall, and his back slams into it with an audible snap. He had hit so hard that the wall cave in at that spot around him, which kept him in midair instead of him sliding back to earth. If Gateau survived this, I knew he would never walk again. 

Blood ran down his mouth, from where, I didn't want to know. Zaha laughed as he looked at Gateau, he wasn't done with him yet.

"Chocolate!" I screamed with the realization of his evil intent. With one fluid movement Chocolate struck, but she was too late. Zaha just jumped over the wire and hung in the air out of reach of our weapons and us. He then reached out with his hand as a ghostly spirit hand came from it. It flew across the area and through the walls in an instant. We were helpless to stop him, but I refused to think that way.

"Gateau, hang on!" I shouted as I ran towards the spot were Zaha hovered. 

Meanwhile the hand had entered his body and gripped Gateau by his heart. Slowly it lifted him from the spot were he hung in mid-air and began its slow path back the way Gateau had come, but this time through different entrance and exits. It was painful to watch, but what else could we do? 

"Gateau Mocha, " he smiled and then addressed the pure god inside of him," your love is your weakness." With those words, he crushed Gateau's heart and allowed him to fall. But he never touched the ground as a pillar just like Marron's but with a different color gems embedded in it came up to greet him. His body then turned to stone doing me one favor, and one favor only. It closed his eyes that were still open in pain. Thus was the death of Gateau, my best friend, whom loved my brother.

"NOOOOOO," I screamed as I hit the new pillar. It should have been me. It should have been me. 

"Well, you two are next," Zaha looked down at Tira and Chocolate with hungry eyes. The two sisters started to back behind me in fear. "I see, are you afraid?" "You should be, just like when you were my children."

"You liar," Chocolate screamed. She was desperate. She believed his story, but yet, she couldn't believe his story. The father she had always wanted, the man she had dreamt of having, was nothing more than a murder. How could she had every at one time considered him her father?

"Just surrender Carrot to me, and allow him his destiny," Zaha smirked at their fear.

No I thought to myself. I would never hurt anyone that doesn't try to hurt me "It's not my destiny," I scream at him," it's not my destiny to destroy the world."

"What are you talking about?" Zaha shouts back," you have already done it before." "What do you think happen to this world."

"No, No," I muttered as I looked at my surroundings.

"You kill them all," he yells once he realizes that he is getting through to me. "Even the children." Tira and Chocolate moves closer to me.

"No, not me, not me," I began to stammer as a vision appear to me. I see myself as a normal person on this world. The people walk around me totally unaware of the fate that is instore for them as the Destruction God inside of me slowly awakes. Suddenly without warning a man drops a cigarette to the ground, which turns the ground yellow where it strikes. Like a virus it spreads, stopping everything, until it covers the entire world. It then blinks bright yellow once, and then the world is destroyed. Its pieces scattered throughout the blackness of space.

"I did it!" I spoke once and then dropped to my knees. "I destroyed this world." I know Big Mama had explained everything that had happen to us back then, but she never said that I had actually done it. That I had taken innocent lives, and destroyed a world.

"Carrot," Tira replies as she kneels on one side of me, while her sister takes the other.

"I understand why Big Mommy wanted to kill me, and I wish," I pause a little as I look down at the ground. Tears ran freely down my face, as I thought about Gateau and Marron's sacrifices. The death of so many rested on my head and on my soul. If only they had known about the monster they were protecting. "I wish she would have succeed."

"No, Darling, don't say that!" Chocolate cried out as she looked at me.

"Chocolate, don't you see?" "Now you are going to have to do it," I spoke as shock crossed her face. I could see the indecision there. She loved me, but I wouldn't let it blind her. I was a threat to everyone, and only the pure gods could end it. It was a shame that I haven't discovered it earlier, maybe, Marron and Gateau would have still been here. 

"No Carrot, we won't, we can't do it," Tira replied beside me and Chocolate nodded in agreement. I knew I didn't have a chance then of convincing them otherwise. Together, the two sisters were almost invincible, even against my charms.

"There is one way to make sure that that destiny doesn't happen," Chocolate stands up and her sister does the same.

"Let's go, Sister," Tira looks at Chocolate and Zaha prepares himself to fight. He raises his sword as if to do a spell, and Tira wraps the sword hand with her whip. Meanwhile Chocolate, seeing the chance to attack, sends her wire through his arm towards his heart, but he stops it. In pain and anguish he shatters the part of the weapons that was on or in his body, and continues the spell. Within seconds, the fight ends. Tira and Chocolate are wrapped up in their own weapons, and completely at his mercy.

"No," I yell. This time, I will not sit by helpless as my friends are killed. I rush towards them, but with a simple flick of his hand, the ground around me bends inward. Thus, creating a pit, which I slide down to the bottom of. I could climb out of it, but it may not be in time to save them. 

"Wait your turn," Zaha snarls and turns towards the two helpless girls. Both wrapped so tightly in their weapons that they scream in pain. "Now, let's start with you, White Tiger of the North," he proclaims to her god self as a pillar comes out of the ground and he lifts Chocolate upwards. Then with sick look on his face, he drops her unto the pillar, back first. 

Chocolate screams in pain as it slides through her body with the ease of a knife, and she like my brother and Gateau before her finds herself hanging there in mid-air. The pillar tip exiting from her chest.

"No," I whisper to myself as I stare at her. 

"Darling, I love you," she utters with her last breath and the stone claims her, shutting her eyes forever.

"Chooooooocolattttte," I scream her name at her death. Chocolate would have wanted me to be loud with it just like her life, but Zaha doesn't waste anytime for me to do more than that as he proclaimed his next victim, Tira, and calls her pillar forth.

I then attempted to climb the sides of my prison as my fingernails dug deeply into the hard ground, but it was to no avail as I neared the top and slid back down. I wasn't going to give up. I wouldn't let it end like this, and so I trying again. I was half way up when I heard Tira's scream of agony as her body was sent through the sharp tip of the pillar. I press on to the top, and was greeted with a horrifying sight. Tira's body had been run through just like her sister's. Her eyes were filled with tears as I spoke her name quietly. My own face now had tears streaming down it as I approached her and a single tear escaped from her eyes as she spoke my name one last time, and turned to stone.

I don't know how, but I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. It too was now just a cold stone object. Her life was over, and I was now alone. This tear was just proof of that. My world was over and my heart was broken. All those whom had loved me were dead and it was all because of me.

"NOOOOOO," I screamed in pain as Zaha smirked down at me. It was then that despair filled me, and the Destruction God stirred from within me. This caused a smile to cross Zaha's lips, but I didn't care right at that moment. I could only focus on the pain of their lost right at the moment. 


	9. part nine

Part 9

I had lost it all, my friends, my brother, and soon my life. It was like being trapped in quicksand as I stood there sinking slowly. Everyone I had every truly cared about had already gone before me, and now it was my turn.

"I just want to see them one last time," I spoke in a near whisper.

"Are you through saying your good-byes," Zaha spoke breaking me free of my trance and forcing me to face him. 

I narrowed my eyes in hatred of him, and placed my hands on the hilt of my sword. If I must die, I wouldn't die without a fight, was my first thought. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked at me, and then with one last look at the stone bodies of my family, I smiled at him and then closed my eyes and ran. It was painful, leaving them behind me, but what choice did I have. If I fought, I would lose, and Zaha would gain the power to destroy this world. Their deaths would be in vain. 

I only got a few feet away, when Zaha appeared in front of me bring my mad dash to a halt. He then brought his fist into my gut with one swift motion, causing my eyes to go wide as he held me with that same hand. 

"It is embarrassing, at least your friends died with dignity." He snarled as he looked down at me, and then released as I stumble away from him. 

I won't let him have me I thought as I hit the ground forward and quickly tried to get up. Zaha's foot then found my head as he pushed me back down. 

"You're a fool." His voice was full of contempt as he smashed it in my hair. "Didn't you every give a thought as to why this world was destroyed?" 

I wanted to say something than to insult him or just piss him off, but to be honest, I really wanted to know why this world was destroyed. Why had I done such a thing? Maybe this little bit of information could be of some use to me later, if I survived, and so I stay silent as the pressure of his foot slacking.

"It was because of weak pathetic fools like yourself that this world had been ruined." Zaha replied with venom in his voice. "You are wasting your time and like wise mine, and I won't take it anymore." "I have waited an eternity for this moment and you will not keep it from me any longer." He then added pressure with his foot on my head to imprecise his weariness with me. 

"You know what I think, Za-ha, this world begged the destruction god to kill them, so they wouldn't have to listen to you anymore." With those words Zaha, screamed in angry and then kicked me hard enough to flip me from being face down to being on my back on the ground a couple feet away.

"Arrogant ant, who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Zaha screamed his purples eyes flared with angry. H

"If I am a god," I replied as I wiped the blood from my busted lip," than I can say any damn thing I want." I knew I was in for a ruff time after that, but somehow I wasn't worried about it. Zaha then drew his sword, and I hurriedly got to my feet. It was strange, I didn't react the way I normally did, I didn't whimper, or cringe away, instead I just prepared myself for what was to come. I believed this is the first time, good actual came from my girl chasing. It would seem that all that time of being hit, battered, and on occasion blown up, had a plus side after all. It made me stronger somehow. I was able to withstand Zaha's beatings, and as he used the flat of his sword against me. It all finally ended when he knocked me away again. I hit the ground hard with my back, but quickly sat back up.

"Have you had enough yet?" Zaha spoke as he resheaths his sword.

"Not yet, you know, Dad, they have trained me well." "Everyone of them, Marron, Gateau, Tira and Chocolate, they have all taught me well." I said in a near whisper as I looked at their stone bodies. 

"Humph, you have something that belongs to me," Zaha quickly changed the subject as he hurled himself at me. I went flying backwards, and once more find myself on my belly. Zaha always the one to follow up on such things grabbed me by the back of my hair and brought me back up to my knees. 

"You give up yet," I grinned at him as I looked at his face from the corner of my eyes. "Or do I have to stop taken it easy on you." Zaha then threw me into the air and when my body fell back earthwards, he torn into me with a bunch of attacks. Then like a rag doll he sent me flying away from him once more. It was a really pitiful sight, and all these hits were slowly being to affect me as I lay there. My body ached with untold pains, but I refused to acknowledge them as I opened my eyes and looked at my outstretched hand. Guys, if you can here me I tried to project my thoughts as a way of talking to them. I won't let that bastard turn me I then gripped the dirt in my hands and rose back to my feet. "Zaha, it looks like you have given it your all, but I'm still standing," I told him when I turned around.

Zaha in response then unsheathed his sword once more and pointed it directly at me.

"Fine, you win," I smiled once more. The hope in Zaha's eyes fluttered, and I then continued as I walked towards him until the point of the blade was directly lined up with my throat," you're too strong for me, so why don't you kill me?" I couldn't help but grin even wider as the hope drained from his vision as I called his bluff and he held the sword steady near my throat. "You can't can you?" "Because if you do, you'll kill the god inside me too, and you don't want that do you?" 

I just stared at him and he stared at me once I was done talking. I didn't know why I didn't do this earlier. Suddenly Zaha raised the sword upward, my plan had been dashed to pieces, as I fell backwards trying to escape the blow. I cringe as I waited for the downward strike that would end my life, and instead open my eyes to see the sword deeply embedded in the ground in front of me. 

"You decide, whether you willingly release upon me the god of destruction or I tear you apart and find him for myself," Zaha stared down at me coldly. "It matters not to me, for as I found you in this life, I will find you again in the next."

My bluff had been beaten. Zaha had found the weakness in this armor, and now I was defenseless. He didn't care whether I lived or died, because either way he would eventually get the Destruction God within me. Now, my only choice was how it would be done. If I agreed I would still live, all this time we had talked about the possible of me being taken by Zaha, I had thought in some way I would die. But now, if I consent, I would become the Destruction God, but still live. Maybe, if I let him change me, maybe, I can stop him from the inside. My power would be much greater than, and I could surely take Zaha. I mean, I would be a God than, and even he can't possible hope to stand before a being that can destroy an entire world. But then what if I can't stop myself and destroy the world. Everyone will die, and it would be my fault! Can I take that chance?

If I refused, he will draw the god from my broken body. I will not have any chance of stopping him then, and it will all end. That choice had no hope in it at all, except if I died before he was able to draw the God forth. Maybe then, in another lifetime I will have the power to stop him, and at least that way, I could give the world more time, before it's destruction. 

I then got to my feet slowly and looked Zaha in the eyes. I had made my decision, and so with one swift motion I plucked the sword from the ground. It was now or never as I drove it into his side. I put all my strength into that blow as the blade went in one side and out the other. I then released the sword and moved backward smugly. I had decided to refuse his offer, and end his life instead of my own.

A normal man would have died from that, but Zaha isn't normal. He roared in pain and brought his arms downward snapping the blade inside of him in two. The separate pieces fell to the ground harmlessly as I fell backwards once more.

This This This is impossible I thought as I looked on in terror. Zaha's anger had turned to rage as his purple eyes stared deep into my soul. 

"So be it," he said and the blue orbs from my dreams appeared around him. He didn't need to explain what was going to happen next. I already knew and fear gripped my heart as I stared at him in shock. Those same orbs had made me change in my dreams, and I cringed with thought of it happening again. 

…To Be Continued! 

(Author note) Well, the next chapter is the last one. Depending on its size, I might break it into two parts. Bye-for-now, and thanks for read & especially reviewing. 


	10. part ten

Part 10a

"It has been decided," Zaha sneered at me as the orbs assembled themselves. Fear gripped my heart once more and the Destruction God within me struggled a bit more against its bonds. "I shall finally take what was rightfully mine," Zaha's eyes narrow as electricity flew between the five orbs making a pentagon in the air.

The magic that radiated from those orbs was immense as I stared up at him. I now fully understood why those orbs had been the source of my changes in the dreams. "I have got to get out of here," I told myself right before a surge hit me and I screamed in agony as I fought the magic and the change that it brought. It was a hard but I won the battle, and started to crawl away from him and the magic he possessed. The marks of the battle covered my body as some patches of hair appeared on face and arms and my nails grew a little in length. It had been close, but it wasn't over with yet, as I looked back over my shoulder to see Zaha slowly following behind me. I could still feel the intense magic radiating from the orbs, but as I forced myself to focus on escaping I found that that magic lost a sort of power over me. Like when I was little and I used to focus my magic into my sword, if I concentrated hard enough on something I could control it. Such was the ability to stop my change now, and as long as I focused on something else, the magic that radiated from the orbs had no power over me. My mind then focused back on the real world to see Zaha floating over me. It was now or never as I forced myself to my feet and stumbled away from him. Like a baby when it first learned to walk, my head leads the way as I stumble into an alleyway and fall sideways into the wall there. Stopping that change before had serverly weaken me as my legs nearly buck from under me. I then used the wall to push off of and stumbled to the opposite wall, and then from that one back to the wall, again. In a zigzag pattern I was making ground, but in the middle of the next zigzag, Zaha appeared from around the corner. In surprise I fell backwards and tripped over the horse (the thing that is used for roadblocks with the black and yellow stripes), and it was here that I find my way out. A hole in the ground, this was my only choice, for the path that I had chosen was a dead-end otherwise. So, with one quick look behind me, I jumped into the hole headfirst. That was something that I soon regretted as my chin connected with bar after metal bar on the way down. I then hit the ground as the water splashed upwards. I then saw the destruction god within me as it howled in pain. It eyes flaring red when they opened and the chains that held it broke. I felt its power tear into me as a golden ray hit me and the world flashed once with this golden power and was destroyed.

My breathing was heavy as I lay on my back in the murky water when my eyes open wide in terror. Nothing had changed, and what I had seen was just a dream from when I had been knocked unconscious by my fall. Still it had seemed so real, so horrifying, and without a word I got back to my feet. The nasty water slipped slowly down my face as my now wet hair spiked downwards with its burden. I slowly walked a few steps forward, and it was then that I realized part of my hair problem had to do with something being in my hair. I slowly reached up and pulled it down, and then in a fit of angry squished it in my hand. Part of its fluids squirted from its crushed form and hit me on the cheek, which left behind a dark blue stain on my face. Right now, I didn't care, and threw it behind me as I spoke. "Shit, I won't let that bastard turn me," I proclaim and then started down into the depths of the tunnel. The weakness I felt was still there as I fell forward into the right side of the tunnel and then pushed off to make it halfway to the opposite side before I fell into the water. I then quickly got back to my feet and it was in this style that I continued onwards. Onwards as fast as I could go, but fate is such a cruel thing, and as I made my progress through the tunnel I felt the entire land mass pitch forward as I imagine it hitting the church below it. The pointed spire would easily sink through the bottom of this place, and would probably slow this landmass's advancements downwards. Maybe, depending on how deep this place is, it might rip this place into two. I bet Zaha would love that I thought as I tried to keep my balance. Suddenly a noise overhead alerted me as I squeaked once and was driven underneath the water as parts of the ceiling fell on top of me. 

I was now underwater, but that isn't any real problem since I knew how to swim I thought as I tried to swim to the surface. My body jerked once with the effort as I felt a sharp pain and looked back to see my foot trapped between a rock and a part of the ceiling. I then tried again to pull it out from under, and when that didn't succeed I then tried to kick it off with my other foot. This too failed. Maybe this was how it was suppose to end from me I thought as I released my breath and looked back towards the surface. I knew now that it wouldn't be long before I drown as my lungs began to burn. It was hard when facing ones death to look on the good side, but I focused myself to do just that. For without me, Zaha has no chance of freeing the destruction god and destroying the world, so maybe it was better that I died. I then closed my eyes for a bit and waited for it to happen. In my mind, I could clearly see Tira, Marron, Chocolate, and Gateau screaming for me not to give up, but what else could I do? It was then that the idea of using my sword came to me, and I opened my eyes again and pulled it from its sheath. I then pushed the sword between the object and my foot, and using it like a lever, pushed it up a bit and pulled my foot from under it. I was free, as I gather my feet under me. My lung now screaming for air as I bursts upward through the water. 

Greedily, my lungs spat out the water within it and sucked in the air in huge gulps. I was bent over with coughs as it did that, and once my breathing was normal again, I shouted and flung my sword around in joy. "Yeah, baby they keep knocking me down, but I just keep get back up again." I was totally unaware of the dark man behind me as I celebrated. "Yeah, Carrot," I spoke to myself," I swear you're invincible," I smirked as I removed a drop of water from my face. "Now, where's that Zaha Torte." I brought the sword close to my face and then turned around to see him standing there. Before I could take another step, Zaha gathered one of the orbs into his hand and flung it into my chest. The destruction god within me howled in pain as I twisted in the air and hit the water face down. Slowly using my sword for support I manage to get back to my feet. Scum from the murky water trailing down my face as I take one quick look back at him and then grip my hand over my chest.

A smirk then appeared on my face, and as I made my eyes go wide in fake fear. "Oh no, its my god and you can't have him." I screamed at him and then made my way slowly forward. I could just picture the sneer of disgust on his face, and I prepared myself for what was to happen next. Two steps later, I felt the first of what remain of his five spheres as it hit me in the back hard. The pain went all the way down to the god within as it screamed with me. I could now feel its want to kill Zaha, it wanted to be free, and destroy everyone and everything like him. A part of me wanted to let him go, to let him have his vengeance, but I knew that deep down inside, everyone was like Zaha. Everyone wanted a better world, a better life, and many would be willing to give everything and anything to have it. This darkness was inside of every living creature, and if the Destruction God were set free everyone would die. Whether they surrender to this feeling or not, and it was for this reason that I continued onward. Step after step felt like lead, I could now control my power of change, and the magic that radiated from the orbs no longer had any hold on me, but direct contact still could do the trick. Those first two orbs he had hit me with had touched the Destruction God within me, and I didn't know if my body and my god would be able to hold out against the other four as I walked away. Suddenly my escape came to a dead-end as I found my escaped barracked by a sewer grate. 

My heart sunk with this sight as I grip unto the cold bars and looked through the holes into the freedom beyond it "I can't," I spoke into the stillness," I can't do it alone." I bowed my head in defeat. If Gateau had been here, he would have simple broken the grate, or if Marron had been here, he could have blasted a hole in the ceiling, the floor, or Zaha himself. Tira, Chocolate, would have turned to fight, but what of me? What can I do? I thought to myself as I looked at the water below me. Nothing, there is nothing that I could do, but be changed or die in the process. Panic suddenly rose in my chest at that thought and I screamed to the heavens," Gateau, Gateau help me!" I then hung unto the bars with tears welling up in my eyes as I slam my head against that, which barricaded my escape. "Marron, Marron, you have got to help me!" "MARRON!" I then stop the useless pain that I was causing myself as tears streak down my face, and I looked through the bars. "IF you really love me, you'll come back for me!" I shouted in anger and then started to beat upon the grate. "Can you hear me, God dammit, I know you can hear me!" "I love you, I love you!" I cried out as I heard the water swooshing from the magic that allowed Zaha to hover above it. I then turned to face him with fear, true fear, obvious on my face as I fell back against the grate. I then allowed my body to sink into the water until I was laying on my back in it. There was nothing else I could do, Zaha had killed my brother, slain Gateau, and taken out Tira and Chocolate without breaking a sweat, what could I do against him? How could I stop him from gaining what he wanted? My only power was transformation, and if I used it now, it would be the end of the world.

…To Be Continued

(Author's note) yeah, I know I had said that this would be my last chapter, but after I had wrote it I realized that it would be too long, so I'm splitting chapter 10 into two parts. Besides, I want you to suffer a little more, before the end. I'll post up the next part later. Bye-for-now.


	11. Ending I

Ending I

"In the end," Zaha's cold heartless voice replied," there will be only you and me." "No one can save you." It was such a simple statement, but it carried such much weight. For it tore at the feelings of loneness, and desperation I had inside. My friends, my allies, my family were gone and I was trapped now, and he was giving me one last chance to see the light of his ways. To give up and conceded to my fate.

"Maybe you're right," I said as I sunk even further into the murky water. If only I had just allowed myself to drown before then I wouldn't be facing him now. I thought to myself as the feeling of hopelessness washed over me. I was useless now and worthless, and I wished with all my heart that I had died. This despair I felt made the god of destruction stir within me. Like a rocket I popped up out of the water. I promised… I promised them that, I wouldn't let him turn me, and I would be damn, if after all of that I just lay down and let it happen. I grabbed my sword by the blade near its hilt and swung wildly as I moved forward quickly. Zaha just sidestepped me as I rush past him swinging like a madman. I was totally surprised when I realized that I had gotten past him, and turned around to see him looking right at me. Eyes locked in each other's stare it was then that I realized why he had let me past. Like he had said before, in the end it would be only him and me. No matter where I go or how far I run he would find me again and continue what he had started this day. My life from this moment on would be nothing more than a glorious hunt for him. I stood there locked in thought as he stared at me in confusion. I didn't realized it, until my chain of thought was broken, but I was standing there with my arms out wide and my blade tip down in my right hand.

Almost as if under a spell I turned to look at it. The metal was so cold in my hand, so heartless. Like the destruction god within me, it neither cared nor loved anyone, not even the one that wields it. No, the sword wanted only one thing in life, blood. Whose it is depends on the one that holds it. Zaha is powerful, but even he can not resurrect the dead. I then looked back at Zaha, and with one quick motion pulled my hands together around the blade and brought it quickly above my head. I knew now that there was only one way for this to end, the way it should have ended back at the church, with my death. I then screamed loudly and brought the blade downward towards my own chest, towards my own heart.

"No," Zaha shouted and with a flick of his hand my attack on myself was halted as the blade was ripped from my hands and my feet ripped from the earth. Like a rag doll I was flung through the air and into the grate behind him. Stuck with the sword beside me, I hung upside down helplessly. "Now the destruction god awaken!" he shouted in victory. I could no longer defend myself or end my own life. He had taken even that choice from me and in terror I screamed the only names I haven't yet spoken," TIRRRRRA, CHOCOLLLLLATE!" Those were my last words as the magic within me reached out to them. Long dormant, my powers had fully awaken, but yet they were too late as the spiral of the church broke through the ground, and with my eyes open in terror I was crushed, while Zaha stood by watching.

-------

"NOOOOOO," I screamed into the night. The cool wind blew gently across my sweating skin as my breath came out in puffs in the night air. What had happen, where was I? These thoughts came and went so quickly and like my heartbeat seem to pound more rapidly with every second. I was confused and lost, where, what had happen to me? Was I dead? Suddenly, a gentle hand touched my shoulder and my body shivered with the thought of whose hand it could be. Slowly I turned around to look into his deep golden eyes. His skin as pale as ever and his hair flowing gracefully on the breeze. Could death look so alive I thought as I stared up at him.

"Marron?" I spoke in a near whisper and he smiled down at me.

"It's okay, Carrot, It's okay now," he grinned at me. "It was a bad dream, just a bad dream, brother."

I looked up into those peaceful eyes and it was as if they took away all the pain. I don't know why, but instantly I believed him. It had all been just a bad dream and with that thought I got up from the ground and followed him down the path to where Tira, Chocolate, and Gateau was waiting for me in front of the cabin. The same cabin that the dreams had started in. It would seem that we had never left the cabin in the first place, and that dream had occurred on the night I went outside by myself after treating Marron so badly. It made me relieved to think that after what I had said to him earlier he had still forgiven me and even came out to check on me. That is what I love about Marron. Chocolate even after I had hurt her the day before she still came to me with love in her eyes as we approached the door. Even if I would never admit it, such a trait in Chocolate is what I love best about her. Tira, shy Tira, that look of concern she tries to hide behind her glasses. Such a loving heart, anyone would be proud just to know her, and I was the luck man she held all her affections for. Then there was Gateau standing furthest away from me, he never would admit it, but he loves me too. Hopefully not as much as my brother, the big perverted jerk. This was my family and I was thrilled to see that nothing had changed.

It was then that a small drop of water hit my cheek and trailed its way down it. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt like I was lost. Like someone somewhere was looking for me, and without another thought I caught the teardrop before it rolled off my face. In an instant it turned to stone, and my eyes went wide in horror at the realization. Quickly that horror changed into seriousness as Marron moved out of the way and I halt at the doorway to the cabin. "So I did die," I replied as the others bowed their heads in acknowledgement. "And you guys waited on me." I could see the sadness in their face and in their eyes. "Hey, thanks," I said trying to cheer them up," you know what they say about the third try." With that said I then reached out and open the door and a white light consumed us.

------

"Woah, look honey," a young man beamed proudly as he held his newborn baby in his arms. "It's a girl." He spoke as he handed it to his wife as his one year-old son looked at the exchange from his peephole in the door. "You're too late, Marron, we're finished now." His mother sudden call made the boy fall backward. "Little rascal," his dad smiled as he left her side to go get the little boy. He then returned and went back to where he had stood and held him beside his mom. "This is your little sister," his mother purred as she held the baby in her arms. "I think I'll name her, Carrot."

No Magic Will be Able to

Save Them.

~~~ Zaha Torte ~~~

THE END

(Author's note) Okay, I know I'm going to get it for taken so long, but I couldn't decide which ending to use. Sooo, to get around my problem, I decided to use them both. Leaves the room and comes back in flame resistance clothing and with a huge bucket of water. Now, I'm ready for your worst. Bye-for-now!


	12. Ending II

Ending II

"In the end," Zaha's cold heartless voice replied," there will be only you and me." "No one can save you." It was such a simple statement, but it carried such much weight. For it tore at the feelings of loneness, and desperation I had inside. My friends, my allies, my family were gone and I was trapped now, and he was giving me one last chance to see the light of his ways. To give up and conceded to my fate.

"Maybe you're right," I said as I sunk even further into the murky water. If only I had just allowed myself to drown before then I wouldn't be facing him now. I thought to myself as the feeling of hopelessness washed over me. I was useless now and worthless, and I wished with all my heart that I had died. This despair I felt made the god of destruction stir within me. Like a rocket I popped up out of the water. I promised… I promised them that, I wouldn't let him turn me, and I would be damn, if after all of that I just lay down and let it happen. I grabbed my sword by the blade near its hilt and swung wildly as I moved forward quickly. Zaha just sidestepped me as I rush past him swinging like a madman. I was totally surprised when I realized that I had gotten past him, and turned around to see him looking right at me. Eyes locked in each other's stare it was then that I realized why he had let me past. Like he had said before, in the end it would be only him and me. No matter where I go or how far I run he would find me again and continue what he had started this day. My life from this moment on would be nothing more than a glorious hunt for him. I stood there locked in thought as he stared at me in confusion. I didn't realized it, until my chain of thought was broken, but I was standing there with my arms out wide and my blade tip down in my right hand.

Almost as if under a spell I turned to look at it. The metal was so cold in my hand, so heartless. Like the destruction god within me, it neither cared nor loved anyone, not even the one that wields it. No, the sword wanted only one thing in life, blood. Whose it is depends on the one that holds it. Zaha is powerful, but even he can not resurrect the dead. I then looked back at Zaha, and with one quick motion pulled my hands together around the blade and brought it quickly above my head. I knew now that there was only one way for this to end, the way it should have ended back at the church, with my death. I then screamed loudly and brought the blade downward towards my own chest, towards my own heart.

"No," Zaha shouted and with a flick of his hand my attack on myself was halted as the blade was ripped from my hands and my feet ripped from the earth. Like a rag doll I was flung through the air and into the grate behind him. Stuck with the sword beside me, I hung upside down helplessly. "Now the destruction god awaken!" he shouted in victory. I could no longer defend myself or end my own life. He had taken even that choice from me and in terror I screamed the only names I haven't yet spoken," TIRRRRRA, CHOCOLLLLLATE!" Those were my last words as the magic within me reached out to them. Long dormant, my powers had fully awaken, as I felt it's long reach. It was going to bring them back, all of them back. 

Suddenly out of the ground, the top of the church came crashing through. Zaha jumped back in alarm, but as for myself, I was still stuck on the grate. Helpless, I was crushed, as the spire continued upwards to knock aside the bodies of my fallen comrades. It was all over, as the blackness took me and I found myself alone again. The others had come back too late for me, or that is what I thought when the creature of Zaha's obsession appeared before me. It was strange the destruction god was nothing as I would have pictured him. I always thought it would look more like the beast I change into most of the time. Instead, it reminded me more of a huge troll or a little demon, chained on a pedestal. It didn't look strong or terrifying at all, but gentle and fragile. Just like me, I knew it hid a terrible power behind a weak form, and so with caution I approached it. 

When I was directly below it, its eyes flared open to reveal soft brown eyes. Gentle and promising it looked at me, and in them I understood everything. Those, whom had died, died not because of its want to kill them, but as punishment for what they had done. Like with sorcerers I hunt, they had abused their powers, and destroyed the lives of many. For they did not cherish life for what it was, and put labels and symbols on its worth. If one was not of this race, it was considered unimportant and wiped out of existences. Then this race turned on itself as they fought and killed each other over any little differences, while the world around them crumble from their hatred and selfishness. They polluted and contaminated their seas and earth with their destructiveness, and finally when the Destruction God could stand this no longer. It released them from their slow deaths. This was the true reason why it had destroyed that world, and why long ago it had tried the same with this one. I finally understood the true and found that I could live with this knowledge. One looking up at the other, I smiled at it, and it smiled at me. We finally understood each other, and I was now ready to face my destiny as a Sorcerer Hunter. 

A bright light flashed and I found myself on my back looking up at the stars. So beautiful, so many I thought as my body groans in pain. Slowly I turn my head to see fear in the eyes of Zaha Torte and relief on the face of my friends. They were here, they had come back to me, and they were all shirtless. Without warning they all drop their weapons, or at least those whom had weapons, and ran towards me. It was then as I felt my body going from horizontal to vertical that I realized where I was. Here on the landmass that Zaha had summoned forth, I stood on the great hand of my Destruction God. Weak, but still alive, I realized than that I had beaten him. Somehow, the great creatures had been brought forth, and still Zaha had no control of it. This was our biggest blow to our enemy, for he could kill me again and again, but now he knows he will never control the Destruction God within me.

The others gather around me, each hugging me close in a group hug. "Hey, you guys," my voice replies weakly," what took you guys so long." They too realize the victory in its presence, but are much happier to see me alive. I guess they must have thought that I was dead as Tira and Chocolate cry openly as they proclaimed that they would never leave me again, and my brother muttered my name. Even Gateau, the big idiot, smiled at me as he said." Glad to see you, jerk." 

Thus this is the end of this battle Zaha was once more banished from this world. But this time, I don't think he will return, for as he left, I notice he was bleeding from the wound that I have given him. Not to say that he died from it, just that it was like he was letting all the old blood from his days of foolish fall to the ground, and the new blood of his new beginning take its place. A new beginning that I'm afraid we all couldn't share for on the Spoolner Continent there are evil Sorcerer whom like Zaha seek to abuse their powers, but thankfully there are still those who still can impose them. A secret band of warriors called the Sorcerer Hunters.

THE END

(Author note) Okay, done finally. Grabs a party hat and runs around the room like an idiot. Okay, which ending do you like best? To be honest I like the other one, but my brother chose this one. Oh yeah, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this. Without you, this fanfic would have never gotten completed. 


End file.
